


just the right time

by louisismysun



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, for two dorks who ~love~ each other, just a short little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisismysun/pseuds/louisismysun
Summary: He hears the crunch of woody undergrowth, feels the body of another person sitting next to him. He doesn’t need to turn his head to see who it is, there’s only one other person who knows this place. Only one person he told.“I knew I’d find you here.” Gansey says.“You didn’t even know I was back.”





	just the right time

**Author's Note:**

> me?? finally finishing a story?? during this year??? unbelievable.

Adam is sitting on a rock overlooking the endless expanse of green, a view that only comes from being near the top of a mountain. A welcome change from the flat concrete gray of the city that he’s been stuck in for the past couple of years. He really didn’t think he’d miss this. His memories from this place haven’t been purely good and yet he saw this place in the back of her eyelids at every blink. He takes a deep breath, lets himself feel centered. Calm. An ache on his chest that he hasn’t even noticed bleeding away at every lungful of Henrietta air he takes.

He hears the crunch of woody undergrowth, feels the body of another person sitting next to him. He doesn’t need to turn his head to see who it is, there’s only one other person who knows this place. Only one person he told.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Gansey says.

“You didn’t even know I was back.”

“Ronan told me. Also you texted Blue, who also told me.”

“Oh.”

“They sounded surprised that I didn’t know. And to be fair, so was I. Was I the only one you didn’t tell?”

Adam doesn’t speak for a while. Just feels Gansey; the weight of him, the warmth of his skin, the inexorably commanding aura that always accompanies him. He remembers how intimidating it was in the past, to have Gansey and all his attention near him and so focused. Nowadays, he craves it like a comfort.

“Yes, I didn’t tell you. And no, before you ask, it’s not because I didn’t miss you or anything.”

When Gansey replies, his voice sounds oddly formal, “Well, that certainly cleared all of my doubts.”

By now, he’s aware of what Gansey sounds like when he’s defensive. All cool and sarcastic, and just because he knows what it means doesn’t mean he likes hearing it.

“I just wasn’t sure how to talk to you.”

“Really not making me feel any better here, Adam.”

He sighs, “I don’t mean it in a bad way, Gansey.”

“How did you mean it then?”

“In a things-are-different-now kind of way.”

“Things have been changing for a while now. You’ve been gone for some time, Adam, it’s been months since you’ve even talked to me.”

He turns his head and lets his eyes take in Gansey. The years have treated him well, like he knew they would. He still looks regal and commanding; but softer now, more common. These days he looks more normal and attainable. He had shed most of the weight of the world at the cost of some of its blessings.

He says in the softest and most sincere voice, “I did miss you.”

That takes some of the ice away from Gansey’s expression.

“I missed you, too,” answers Gansey, stating it like a basic fact. Like it’s something obvious. Like how the sky is blue. The sun rises in the east. Richard Campbell Gansey III misses Adam Parrish. He continues, “That doesn’t explain why you didn’t want me to know you were back. Did I do something wrong?”

Instead of replying, Adam takes Gansey’s hand in his and leans against him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. And there isn’t anything wrong with us.”

He feels Gansey relax beside him. “So why the secrecy?”

Adam doesn’t know how he should say it. How he should even approach the topic. He knows Gansey’s been aware of this… this _thing_ between. It’s always been there. Humming in the background, lurking beneath the surface of every interaction they’ve had. Something that almost broke when he made the deal with Cabeswater behind Gansey’s back.

“Would you believe me if I say I was scared?”

Gansey looks at him with disbelief. “Of me? Is that why you stopped talking to me?”

“Not of you.” He continues, “And I’m sorry about shutting you out. I was figuring things out.”

“I get that part. You needed space, so I gave it to you. But I didn’t think it would last that long and that when you get back we’d still be not okay.”

“We are okay, Gansey.” Adam knocks his shoulders against Gansey’s as he pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “I was scared of what would happen when I get back.”

Recognition flashes across Gansey’s eyes. Years ago, by an unspoken agreement, they have decided to ignore the thing between them. Adam was suffering, fighting and crawling his way to survival while Gansey was still trapped in his search, in Glendower and in his death. There were too many things going on to give into it. They were still chasing their respective dreams and they knew they would sacrifice whatever they had to reach it. They knew too little and too much. Both of them were aware of the many mistakes they still had to make and they knew that however strong this thing between them was, its foundations are still fragile.

He gives a soft smile to Gansey, “It’s about time we admit to things, isn’t it?”

Gansey doesn’t say a word, just looks down at their hands which are still intertwined and then back at Adam’s face. Adam’s starting to get nervous before Gansey starts to laugh, softly at first until it evolves to actual giggles. This is **not** how Adam imagined things would go.

Still holding Gansey’s hand, he turns around to face him, a little bit concerned. “Are you okay?”

Gansey finally stops laughing and just smiles at him, bright and free. He feels his heartbeat stutter, and God he hasn’t since this smile for so long. He’s missed this. He doesn’t know, doesn’t remember why he even avoided Gansey. Why he was so scared.

“You know, I really didn’t expect this would happen when I went out to find you,” says Gansey. “I thought we were heading for another fight.”

He feels his forehead wrinkle in confusion, “So why did you come out to find me if you thought we were heading for a fight?”

“Did you really think I would be able to stop myself from going to you when you’re back here? When this is the closest we’ve been to each other in months? You’re overestimating my self-control here, Adam.”

“And you just knew I was here?”

“I’m good at finding treasures.”

Adam just stares at him.

“Alright. To be fair, I asked Ronan first if you were at The Barns. You weren’t, and then you didn’t come by Fox Way, so I thought of this place. That’s why I was slightly surprised to find you here earlier when I thought we weren’t okay. This is an “us” place.”

“Well, we’re going to talk about us. No better place.”

“Then, let’s talk about us. I still like you.”

“And I still like you. And I think we’ve made all the mistakes we needed to make. We’re both better people now who and are lives are our own. So why don’t we try to be together for real?”

Gansey laughs. “It’s that simple?”

Adam reaches out to hold Gansey’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking softly under his eyes. “It’s that simple.”

Gansey’s hand covers his and leans closer to him. “So we’re together now?”

“We’re together now,” he confirms, closing the distance and kissing Gansey. The two of them smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if u love adansey as much as i do, check [this](http://caelestisnox.tumblr.com/tagged/adam%20x%20gansey) out


End file.
